cliffordfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Elizabeth Howard
Emily Elizabeth Howard is the owner of Clifford. She adopted him when he was a puppy. Her love caused him to grow to enormous size resulting in them having to leave their city home for a home on Birdwell Island. Voiced by Grey DeLisle. Appearance/Other attire Emily Elizabeth usually wears a long sleeve school uniform pink shirt with a black school uniform skirt and black and pink striped knee socks and black school shoes. She has short bonde hair. In the summer, she wears butterfly light t-shirt, white shorts and sandals. In the movie and the Christmas version the black things in her outfit are purple. Sometimes if she's near the ocean, at the pool, or giving Clifford a bath, she would often wear a blue and white swimsuit. Gallery 2000-09-15 - 120b To Catch a Bird.png Emily.png|Emily Elizabeth in Movie Version fev12.JPG|Emily Elizabeth in her white and blue swimsuit Fev04.JPG|Emily feels overjoyed PDVD 086-1-.jpg|Emily Elizabeth giving Clifford a bath PDVD 089.jpg|Emily Elizabeth and Clifford in the summer 532648 COVEStackCard Kids CBDG110 2x 454x255 2028161038.jpg|Emily Elizabeth in her swimsuit on her Birthday Emily3.png Char emily.png Char emily 07-over.png Emily2.png Emily Elizabeth in a Swimsuit.png Clifford, No!.png Here Comes the Water.png |Emily Elizabeth getting ready to bathe Clifford. Emily Elizabeth as a Cavewoman.png|Emily Elizabeth dressed up as a cavewoman in "Boo!" FotoFlexer Photo Emily1.png FotoFlexer Photo Emily2.png 1385216 10151927692647505 1995795147 n.png 541114 10151534084892505 772091566 n.png 1515018 10152109066287505 355398051 n.png ezgif-com-video-to-gif-6-gif_0_delay-0.1s.gif ezgif-com-video-to-gif-6-gif_6_delay-0.1s.gif ezgif-com-video-to-gif-7-gif_1_delay-0.1s.gif Clifford's Puppy Days Christmas Tree.png Untitled 395625.jpg Untitled 395624.jpg Untitled 395623.jpg Untitled 395621.jpg Untitled 395618.jpg Untitled 395617.jpg Untitled 395616.jpg Untitled 395615.jpg Untitled 395614.jpg Untitled 395605.jpg Untitled 395808.jpg Untitled 395807.jpg Untitled 395806.jpg Untitled 395805.jpg Untitled 395804.jpg Untitled 395803.jpg Untitled 395802.jpg Untitled 395801.jpg Untitled 395800.jpg Untitled 395799.jpg Untitled 395798.jpg Untitled 395797.jpg Untitled 395796.jpg Untitled 395795.jpg Untitled 395794.jpg Untitled 395793.jpg Untitled 395792.jpg Untitled 395791.jpg Untitled 395790.jpg Untitled 395769.jpg Untitled 395753.jpg Untitled 395699.jpg Untitled 395698.jpg Untitled 395695.jpg Untitled 395911.jpg Untitled 395906.jpg Untitled 395905.jpg Untitled 395904.jpg Untitled 395903.jpg Untitled 395902.jpg Untitled 395901.jpg Untitled 395898.jpg Untitled 395908.jpg Untitled 396830.jpg Untitled 396829.jpg Untitled 396828.jpg Untitled 396826.jpg Untitled 396831.jpg Untitled 396832.jpg Untitled 396159.jpg Untitled_395695.jpg Untitled 396846.jpg Untitled 396845.jpg Untitled 396843.jpg Untitled 396915.jpg Untitled 396914.jpg Untitled 396907.jpg Untitled 396892.jpg Untitled 396886.jpg Untitled 396885.jpg Untitled 396884.jpg Untitled 396883.jpg Untitled 396881.jpg Untitled 396880.jpg Untitled 396879.jpg Untitled 396877.jpg Untitled 396876.jpg Untitled 396871.jpg Untitled 396870.jpg Untitled 396869.jpg Untitled 396868.jpg Untitled 396867.jpg Untitled 396866.jpg Untitled 397007.jpg Untitled 397006.jpg Untitled 397005.jpg Untitled 396996.jpg Untitled 396995.jpg Untitled 396993.jpg Untitled 396990.jpg Untitled 396989.jpg Untitled 397042.jpg Untitled 397039.jpg Untitled 397038.jpg Untitled 397037.jpg Untitled 397036.jpg Untitled 397035.jpg Untitled 397033.jpg Untitled 397032.jpg Untitled 397031.jpg Untitled 397030.jpg Untitled 397027.jpg Untitled 397025.jpg Untitled 397022.jpg Untitled 397021.jpg Untitled 397073.jpg Untitled 397124.jpg Untitled 397123.jpg Untitled 397122.jpg Untitled 397099.jpg Untitled 397098.jpg Untitled 397138.jpg Untitled 397161.jpg Untitled 397160.jpg Untitled 397158.jpg Untitled 397195.jpg Untitled 397194.jpg Untitled 397193.jpg Untitled 397190.jpg Untitled 397189.jpg Untitled 397188.jpg Untitled 397186.jpg Untitled 397185.jpg Untitled 397184.jpg Untitled 397183.jpg Untitled 397182.jpg Untitled 397179.jpg Untitled 397178.jpg Untitled 397177.jpg Untitled 397176.jpg Untitled 397175.jpg Untitled 397172.jpg Untitled 397174.jpg Untitled 397173.jpg Untitled 397171.jpg Untitled 397170.jpg Untitled 398827.jpg Untitled 398826.jpg Untitled 404936.jpg Untitled 405031.jpg Untitled 405030.jpg Untitled 405077.jpg Untitled 405076.jpg Untitled 405075.jpg Untitled 405074.jpg Untitled 405066.jpg Untitled 405078.jpg Emily in Uniform.jpeg Untitled 405116.jpg Untitled 405115.jpg Untitled 405114.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Girls